


OC Commission: Xahria's Stalkers

by ED3765



Category: orginalcharacter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A story focusing on DA;s maidenseeker's oc Xahria. Which the story is based on this pic: https://www.deviantart.com/maidenseeker/art/Unwanted-visitor-837441574I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765





	OC Commission: Xahria's Stalkers

Local University Professor Xin Long Zhu who often went by Xahria for simplicity, was out shopping for supplies that would last her for several months, as she had read about an upcoming situation that could make shopping dangerous for months to come. As she got out of her car, she was revealed wearing her usual pink cheongsam dress complete with dark tights and matching pink heel shoes with a pink purse hanging from her shoulder. She ran her hand through her long black hair while fixing the pink flower ornament in her hair as she made her way into the store, unaware of lustful eyes watching her every step. Grabbing a shopping cart, she couldn't help but wander into the hardware section of the store first where she started to admire all the rope and tape out for display. 

"Hrmmm, if only I had someone who could use this, naturally though the pink supplies I have waiting at home is far more cute than all this brown and silver stuff..." Xahria remarked with a smirk though started to get lost in a bit of a day dream before a voice called out to her. 

"Xahria? Professor Xahria?" a female voice said which snapped Xahria out of her daydream and she turned to see a female she recognized as one of her old students. As she eyed her though, Xahria didn't quickly realize the student was dressed exactly how she was, but in purple coloring and even darker tights. 

"Hrmm? Ahh, one of my students, you were..." Xahria said trying to recall her name. 

"Oh professor, how could you forget one of your favorite students, Lei!" 

"Lei! Oh how could I forget, how are you doing? How goes your studies?" Xahria asked very interested in how she was doing. 

"I'm graduated now, which I'm pursuing my desires..." Lei said with a very wide smirk on her face. 

"That's wonderful! I knew you could do it," Xahria said giving her a reassuring look. 

"Thank you, professor, however I do have something I always wanted to give you, could you by chance come out to my car?" Lei asked with a hopeful smile. 

"A present for me? Well I shouldn't, but if you insist..." Xahria said as Lei happily nodded her head which the both of them headed out to her car which the darkness of the night would hide anything that would happen. 

\---------

"It is in the back seat..." Lei said once reaching the car and opening up the backseat door. 

"Alright, where-" Xahria asked poking her head into the car, only to see a small black bag. Before she could open the bag to take a look inside, she was roughly pushed from behind, forcing her to go flying forward and land roughly on her chest. "Ooohhh!" she groaned dazed as a purple cloth was soon firmly wrapped over her mouth, the ends of the cloth cinched behind her head to gag her. "Mphpmhhm?!" she cried out as Lei sat on her backside, keeping her pinned which before long her wrists were being bound behind her back with purple rope. 

"Heehehhehehahahah! Oh professor! How I have long to do this!" Lei cheered out gleefully while cinching the ropes over her wrists. 

"Mrmrprhrphrmm!" Xahria began to softly protest as she felt her ankles bound the same next. "Nngngmg mrmrmr hrhrm!" she cried out, though as Lei began to hogtie her, she couldn't help but start loving her bondage position. "Mmmmphmm..." she moaned out a bit happily as Lei entered her vision still smiling though in a sadistic way. 

"Time for a little car ride and then we'll be home, forever and ever..." Lei promised her desire as everything went dark for Xahria as she was blindfolded by another purple cloth. 

"Mmrmrprhrpm!" Xahria softly protested, wishing she had more tighter bindings and that they were all pink instead of purple. Though all she could do was squirm softly while listening to the hum of the car drive her to some unknown place and remembering Lei’s crazy look only concern her more. 

\----------

"Mgmghghg! Ngngn hrhrrrm rhrhfmfmf mprhprmmmph!" Xahria grunted and moaned through her gag, her limbs squirming with her body shifting around on the backseat. She did everything she could in looking for any slack in her bindings and if so tighten them so she could make the most of the situation. 

" _I don't know what my student is up to, but I should see this through to the end..._ " she thought enjoying this a bit too much as she soon felt the car pull into someplace. Soon after a garage door closed with the car door soon opening. 

"Enjoy the car ride? Good, time to hop to your resting place! Oh, how I have waited for this! Oh, how I've waited!" Lei cried out joyous as she undid Xahria's hogtie, helping her to her feet and once removing the blindfold, she began to guide her further into her home. 

"Mphpm! Mhhpmpm! Gmgpghpm!" Xahria grunted out as she hopped deeper into Lei's home, soon noticing a pole in a large wide-open room, the pole being close to a purplish color which at its base was more purple like bindings, though a fuchsia color between purple and pink. "Nrnrnrmrm!" Xahria cried out, wanting to be bound in pink bindings, especially since she felt like she was in this for the long haul.

"Now now, keep hopping!" Lei ordered giving Xahria's rear a light smack, making her grunt out as she took several hops forward. Before long she was resting against the pole as Mei began to make preparations to adjust her bindings. 

"Mmrmrprhrpm!" Xahria protested through her gag as she squirmed softly, having her wrists bound behind the pole now as the rope was wrapped above and below her breasts, making them puff out some in her outfit. “Ggmrph!” she moaned with a blush as the rope was wrapped around the sides of her breasts, adding some tightness that made Xahria blush. 

"Mfffmmmph..." she moaned starting to take some enjoyment from it as more rope was wrapped around her waist and to the pole behind her, ensuring further strictness to her bondage. 

"I'm sure that gag of yours is getting a bit wet, lets swap it out..." Lei said undoing the cloth gag, allowing Xahria to pant for fresh air. 

"W-Wait, I-" Xahria began to beg her to use different color bindings but was cut off as a purplish ball gag was forced between her lips and the straps tighten behind her head. "Nrnrnrmrmphpm!" she moaned out, starting to drool out immensely. 

"Now for these wonderful legs of yours..." Lei remarked as Xahria had no choice but to let her legs be pinned together, Lei taking a moment to run her hands up and down her nylon clad legs, greatly enjoying them as she smirked. "So wonderful..." she happily said as she took more of the same color rope and began to wrap them above her knees in a thick cuff style, doing the same below her knees and ensured the ropes were cinched tightly. 

"Mfphfpfmm!" Xahria gasped out softly as the last of the rope was wrapped around her ankles and then to the pole behind her, not allowing her to kick out at her attacker. 

"There we go..." Lei remarked checking out all her rope work. 

"Mmffmfmfmmm..." Xahria groaned, thankful for the tightness of the rope, but still dismayed at their color. 

"Now I can-" Lei began to say before a doorbell rang out. "Oh, who could that be!" she muttered clearly distraught of being interrupted, as Xahria planned to scream as loud as she could for help. Lei soon exited the room, closing the door behind her which the front door was not far from where the room was as Xahria picked up on the voices. 

"Hello there Lei, I couldn't help but notice there might have been someone in your backset, by chance was it professor Xahria? I've been looking for her...." another university professor asked, much to Xahria's horror as it was another stalker of hers which she had dubbed Dumbalot, someone she wanted nothing to do with, less than being saved by him. 

"Nngm..." Xahria groaned lightly and kept to herself, not about to call out to him of all people. 

"Professor Xahria? Come now, you forget yourself, I haven't seen her since I graduated from her class..." Lei quickly said, making it apparent for the man's dumbness. 

"Ah, I see, I must have been hopefully mistaken, forgive the intrusion..." the dumb professor remarked taking his leave, Lei happily closing and locking the door as Xahria was hers and no one else’s as she returned to the room.

"At long last, just you and me..." Lei happily remarked while giggling a bit darkly at her prize as Xahria squirmed a bit more in her rope bonds, the rope straining to her struggles as she pulled at her bonds some more. 

"Nfnffmfmph!" she cried out fearful of what Lei would do as the crazy deranged look on her face did not settle with her at all. Xahria watched helplessly as Lei began to glide her hands up and down her body, taking in all of Xahria's curves and body shapes. 

"Heheheh, day after day after weeks after months! I sat in your class, following along with your lessons but having so many daydreams, so many naughty dreams..." she said as Xahria whimpered softly, dishearten her student wasn't fully paying attention. 

"I filled my sketch book with so many images of you thrust up like this, loving my every attention and begging for my love!" Lei said getting in Xahria's face which made her draw back some. "And now here we are, you forever mine..." Lei made clear as Xahria pulled more at her rope bonds holding her wrists, knowing this was not the time to be restrain helpless like this. 

"Whatever shall we do first? Play a game? Dress up maybe? Or maybe we should learn each other's deep dark secrets?!" Lei said as her craziness became more and more apparent with her deranged sounding voice. 

"Mphrprh hrhrmpmmm?" Xahria groaned out as Lei began to giggle strangely and just seemingly leave the room, as if lost in all her daydreams for Xahria. "Mprhrprm?!" Xahria groaned confused, knowing she had to do something as she spent the rest of the night testing and getting some joy from her bindings. 

\------

"Mmfmfmmfmf! Mrmrmrrmmrmrmr! Rrrrrrmphphm!" Xahria cried out as she pulled at her bonds more and more, finally with enough forceful pull, she got her wrists free of the rope, grunting happily as she began squirm her body upwards and downwards. She kept at this and managed to work and slip the rope binding her down her body and the pole, allowing more freedom with her arms to undo the rest of her bonds and free her ankles. "Yrhrpmh!" she cheered as she wobbled forward, her body feeling a bit sore from all the bonds. 

"Ggmrpfhffmmm..." she groaned lightly as she made her way to the door, working on her tight gag along the way. As she passed through the door, she came to a skidding halt as Lei greeted her with a creepy wide smile on her face. 

"I came to check on you, but how nice of you to come to me first..." she said as Xahria slowly backed her way into the room with Lei following. "Though it is rather early, you should sleep in today!" she insisted, soon forcing a chloroform rag to Xahria's face the fumes of the drug seeping in past her ball gag. 

"Nnrnrmm!" Xahria cried out softly, doing her best to fight it off, but she had failed to sleep at all during the night, her tired body offering no resistance to the soothing effects of the chloroform. "Mmmmphph..." she moaned out before passing out into Lie's grasp. 

"Yes, sleep, for I am in your dreams and your reality..." Lei said rubbing Xahria's face happily while dragging her back over to the pole and redid her bonds, ensuring greater tightness this time. 

\-------

"Nrnrrmmmmm...." Xahria groaned out finding herself tied back up once more in her non pink bindings. She pulled at her ropes a bit, the great snugness of them quickly told her it would take a lot of struggling to get free. As she glanced out at a window through the open door in the room, it was twilight out meaning she had slept the entire day away and what remain of her weekend off. "Gggmgphrpm!" she growled a bit flustered as she kept on struggling till Lei entered with a bounce to her step. 

"Hello my sweet! My darling! Are you ready for more fun?" she asked with a smirk as she nuzzled herself against her tight captive. 

"Mfmfmfhfgngngn!" Xahria protested a bit more, not wanting this situation to go on any longer. 

"Heheheh! Keep going with the snuggling? Very well!" Lei remarked as she kept on pressing herself against Xahria who groaned and knew it would be a long while before her escape would happen. She soon became aware of a camera setup that constantly went off as Lei took endless pictures of herself with a tied up Xahria. 

"Something to remember us by forever!" she happily giggled as Xahria prayed the photos would never get out as they kept up till the crazy stalker grew tired of her. 

\----------

For the rest of the night Lei would enjoy Xahria's company, any progress she made on her rope bonds would be undone by her captor tightening which led into another day of being thrust up. Another day that Xahria would sleep through which led to a late Saturday night, Xahria soon finding it odd that Lei hasn't bothered her in a long while. 

" _Now is my chance..._ " she thought putting up another mad struggle, with enough work the ropes slipped away, allowing Xahria to bring her arms forward and rub them being sore. "Ggmgphmm..." she groaned undoing the rest of her bonds and finally parted the ball gag from her sore mouth that only had gotten a slight break from in the past days for some food and drink. 

“Despite this being enjoyable, I do have paperwork waiting for me..." she remarked as she carefully made her way out of Lei's home, not seeing the crazed stalker anywhere. Feeling confident, Xahria made a break for her home, believing she was safe but forgot that she didn’t have her purse. 

\---------

"Home at last, never thought a former student would kidnap me..." Xahria groaned wobbling into her home, she was so tired she failed to realize she didn't use a key to get into her home. "Now where is my bed?" she muttered heading into her bedroom, only to come to a sudden halt as her crazed stalker was rummaging through her underwear drawer. "Wha-What?!" Xahria cried out as Lei looked up, smiling happily in a stalking way. 

"You came home! How wonderful of you to meet me here!" Lei happily said while giggling as if not bothered by the fact Xahria had escaped her home. 

"H-How? Why?" Xahria questioned confused. 

"Oh, I found your home address on your ID which of course I found in your purse, I've been trying to find your place for months now...." Lei said looking around her room rather happily. "But naughty teachers don't get to talk for escaping! Let’s get you back into my car!" Lei said already holding up a roll of silver duct tape which Xahria put her hands up defensively. 

"H-Hang on! If you want to tie me up, that's fine, but I have a much better solution than that tape in your hand!" Xahria offered drawing Lei's interest. 

"You do?" she asked curiously with Xahria nodding her head as she soon escorted her stalker student to a private room in her home. As they entered the secret room, Lei saw it was full of pink colored ropes, pink duct tape, pink chains along with a wardrobe filled with clean pink scarfs for gagging and also alternate bindings purposes aside from that of fashion. "Wow! So pinkish, so much pink! Much like your daily outfits!" Lei happily remarked as Xahria nodded her head. 

"Yes, let's just say this is my very special place, now don't hold back and use as much as you like!" Xahria encouraged her which Lei did and started by taking several coils of pink rope. 

She started off by using the rope to bind her wrists behind her back, tightly cinching the rope off before taking another coil and began to warp it thickly around her upper chest and arms, the rope thickly wrapping around her midsection, wrapping around the outer parts of her breasts and crisscrossing around her neck area. She reinforced that rope binding by wrapping more of it around her chest area, wrapping it down around her thigh area to restrict her legs before using another coil to wrap the rope from her ankles up to below her knees. 

"Ngn, so snug..." Xahria happily remarked, enjoying the tightness of the rope bonds though before she could say more, one of the thicker pink scarfs was wrapped firmly around her lower face, keeping her nice and quiet as the ends were cinched behind her head. "Mmphphphpm!" she grunted happily while bouncing in place. 

"Heheheh, you do look better in pink bindings!" Lei happily remarked as she ran her hands over Xahria's body once more, enjoying the feeling of her bound form. 

"Mgmgmgpgmmmm..." Xahria groaned out as she enjoyed the helpless, though looked on curiously as Lei suddenly left, as if in her crazy thinking she had other things to do and forgot about her. 

"Lhrm? Lrhn!" Xahria called out, before shrugging her shoulders and decided to squirm a bit in her bonds before her eyes widen in horror before realizing she would have to deal with her university paperwork soon. "Nrnrnnnn..." she moaned horrified as she began to struggle to get free, hoping she could or have to come up with an excuse to her students why their paperwork wasn't graded in time. 

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> A story focusing on DA;s maidenseeker's oc Xahria. Which the story is based on this pic: https://www.deviantart.com/maidenseeker/art/Unwanted-visitor-837441574  
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
